My Pain
by Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang masochist. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto berhasil mengubah kebiasaan itu, namun.. / "Bunuh aku Naruto-kun. Bunuh aku sama seperti kau telah membunuh perasaanku.." / Special fic for NHTD SY. Rate M for gore, no lemon. RnR?


**My Pain**

**Summary: Hinata adalah seorang masochist. Perkenalannya kepada Uzumaki Naruto berhasil mengubah kebiasaan itu, namun.. Special fic for NHTD SY. Rate M for gore, no lemon. RnR?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy**

**Rated: M for Gore. Yang mau lemon; OUT!**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, gak boleh OOC, rate M, gore, bloody scenes—hmmph? *disumpel pake tisu***

~MY PAIN~

Dung dung..

"Masuk!"

Sorak sorai membahana di GOR KHS. Kapten tim basket putra, Uchiha Sasuke, berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring dalam detik-detik terakhir. Seluruh anggota tim berebut memeluk pemuda itu. Dengan sombongnya Sasuke berlari menjauhi anggota-anggota timnya. Ia menembakkan bola lagi ke ring, namun..

Dugg!

"Akh!"

Nahas. Bola tersebut memantul lalu tepat mengenai Hyuuga Hinata, seorang murid yang tidak populer, yang tengah berjalan di pinggir lapangan. Gadis itu terjatuh lalu meringis. Terlihat seorang gadis melompat dari kursi penontonnya lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Lalu, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hati-hati dong kalau melempar bola!" tegur gadis itu. "Kasihan dong dia.."

Sasuke meludah. "Cih, itu bukan salahku. Tenten, siapa coba yang suruh dia berjalan-jalan di pinggir lapangan pada saat pertandingan?"

"Ng.. anu, Sasuke-san, Tenten-san, maafkan saya. Memang benar, seharusnya saya tidak berjalan-jalan di pinggir lapangan saat pertandingan," potong Hinata lemah lembut. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang bertengkar karenanya.

Gadis yang bernama Tenten gemetar menahan amarah. "Tapi, Hinata, kau tidak berjalan saat pertandingan, tapi saat akhir pertandingan! Sasuke sok pamer inilah yang—"

"Maaf, Sasuke sok pamer? Aku hanya mau melarikan diri dari anggota-anggota timku!"

Sekarang seisi GOR memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau menembakkan bola ke ring? Sudah begitu meleset lagi!"

"Aku hanya mau berlatih—"

"Hentikaaan!" seru Hinata, wajahnya berlinang air mata. "Maafkan saya, Sasuke-san, Tenten-san, apa kalian tidak terlalu berlebihan, bertengkar demi orang tidak berguna seperti saya ini? Kalaupun kepala saya sampai terpenggal karena bola Sasuke-san, saya pun tidak berhak mendapat perlindungan dan pembelaan dari kalian!"

Hinata sadar kalau ia telah melampaui batas. Ketika ia berteriak saja syalnya sampai jatuh ke tanah. Ia memungut syal itu. Lalu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berlari keluar GOR. Terus berlari sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat orang lagi. Tenten memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menuduh sekaligus menghina.

"Lihat akibat dari perbuatanmu!"

Lalu Tenten berlari mengejar Hinata.

Tep tep tep..

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke kursi di depan danau Konoha. Ia pun duduk di sana. Lalu, ia memandang sepasang anak dan ibu yang tengah asyik bercanda di pinggir danau. Ia menghela napas. Andai saja masa kecilnya dulu seindah itu. Ya, ia memiliki masa kecil yang pedih.

Pada ulang tahunnya yang keempat, ayah dan ibunya bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Entah marah atau habis kesabaran dan hilang akal, ayahnya mengambil pisau terdekat lalu menghabisi istrinya sendiri. Hinata kecil masih sering mimpi buruk karena hal itu.

Pada saat sebelum kematian ibunya, Hinata kecil mendatangi wanita yang telah merawatnya sejak lahir itu. Dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, ibu Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Lalu, ibu Hinata meletakkannya di dalam genggaman Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Setelah itu sinar kehidupan lenyap dari mata ibunya.

Hinata masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu sampai sekarang. Dia masih membawa-bawa pisau lipat peninggalan ibunya ke mana-mana. Dengan cepat ia meraih pisau itu lalu menempelkan ujungnya ke pergelangan tangan kanannya. Di sana terlihat banyak bekas luka. Ia siap melukai diri seperti biasa saat ia sedang penuh emosi.

Sresssh!

Dia berhasil membuat luka baru! Rasa perih menjalar dari tangannya, diikuti rasa puas dan senang. Memang, ia memiliki rasa puas tersendiri ketika berhasil menyakiti tubuhnya. Ketika ia baru saja akan membuat sayatan kedua, tiba-tiba..

"Ng.. apa itu kau, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh lalu mendapati kalau Naruto, pemuda yang sedari dulu disukainya, duduk tepat di samping Hinata. Namun, Hinata hanya diam.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dengan cepat matanya menangkap situasi Hinata sekarang. Ia meraih tangan Hinata bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menutupi luka-lukanya. "Luka apa ini? Hei—kau tidak berniat bunuh diri, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam.

Naruto menghela napas panjang lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyeka darah yang ada di sana. Wajah Hinata memerah menyadari kalau kulitnya dan kulit Naruto bersentuhan. Setelah itu, Naruto mencuci sapu tangannya di air danau.

"Tadi kenapa kamu kabur dari GOR?" tanya Naruto kembali membuka percakapan. "Kau tahu, satpam KHS hampir dikerahkan demi mencarimu."

Hinata hanya diam. Naruto memeras sapu tangannya lalu kembali duduk di samping Hinata. Ia pun mengikatkannya ke pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai!"

"A.. Arigatou, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata malu sambil menarik tangannya. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu."

"Ahaha.. itu biasa saja!" Naruto tertawa garing. Lalu hening lagi. Naruto menghela napas. Ia memandang danau sambil melempar pandangan sembunyi-sembunyi kepada Hinata. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu masih memerah.

"Mokahkauantarakujalanbesok?"

"Ng.. apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto menelan ludah lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ng.. itu lho! Anu.. besok Nenek Tsunade berulang tahun. Lalu aku berniat membelikan kado untuknya. Kau mau tidak menemaniku membeli kado ke Konoha Mall?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah. Yah, biasalah, namanya juga cowok mau mengajak cewek kencan. Tunggu—kencan?

"A.. aku.."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia ingin menerimanya, namun bibirnya serasa terkunci. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringat mencucuri dahinya. Naruto memandanginya kecewa.

"Ng.. ya, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Apa aku harus ajak Sakura-chan?"

Grepp!

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu tangan Hinata sendiri. Dengan nekat Hinata meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku.. aku mau, Naruto-kun!"

"Bagus!" sorak Naruto, lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dan memeluk tubuh si empunya. Tentu saja, dapat ditebak, wajah Hinata merona lagi.

"Kutunggu kau di depan rumahmu, jam sebelas siang ya! Sampai nanti!"

Deg.

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak memandang kepergian Naruto.

_The first time you hug me_

_That make my chest feel tight.._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sudah empat jam Hinata dan Naruto berputar-putar di Konoha Mall, memilih hadiah yang cocok untuk Tsunade. Jadi, dari jam sebelas sampai jam dua belas, Naruto dan Hinata berangkat ke Mall. Jam dua belas sampai jam dua siang, mereka makan siang. Nah, sekarang sudah jam enam sore.

"N.. Naruto-kun! Ini dia!" seru Hinata dengan volume suara kecil sambil menyikut siku Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Hinata menyorongkan dua pasang cangkir tanpa corak berwarna hijau lumut.

"Ng.. Hinata? Apa itu tidak terlalu sederhana? Ingat, Nenek Tsunade suka kemewahan."

Hinata memanggil seorang SPG lalu menyerahkan kotak kardus itu. Setelah ia mendapatkan nota pembeliannya, baru ia memandang Naruto. "Menurutku, kemewahan suatu hadiah bukan dinilai dari harga maupun bentuknya, namun dari rasa kasih sayang yang dicurahkan si pemberi kepada penerima."

Naruto tertegun. Tidak disangkanya Hinata adalah orang yang romantis. Selama ini, sikap yang ditunjukkan gadis Hyuuga itu hanya sikap pemalu dan sikap yang lemah.

Pandangan Naruto terpaku pada sepasang kalung berbentuk koma dari besi. Kalau diperhatikan, jika kalung itu ditempelkan ujung ke ujung, maka akan membentuk sebuah bentuk hati.

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengambil sepasang kalung itu lalu menaruhnya di meja kasir dan membayarnya sekaligus. Hinata tercengang. Kegiatan Naruto yang itu kan _out of plan_. Di luar rencana.

"N-Naruto-kun, kenapa kau...?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, Hinata," potong Naruto sambil mengantongi sepasang kalung besi itu. dengan ekspresi riang ia menenteng belanjaan mereka lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Hm.. Lima belas menit menuju jam tujuh! Hinata, ayo kita ke atap Mall dulu!"

"T—tapi—"

Sebelum Hinata dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto sudah meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya naik ke atap Mall. Memang, atap Konoha Mall tidak dipasangi genteng. Bentuknya kotak dan datar seperti atap Ka'bah. (apa Naruto mengenal bangunan Ka'bah? Helep me!)

"Hosh hosh.."

Suara napas Hinata yang tersengal-sengal terdengar keras walau gadis ini tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit asma. Dengan gigihnya Naruto terus berlari sampai ke tembok pembatas sambil menyeret Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya mau apa kita ke sini?"

"Sst, tunggu sebentar. Kejutannya akan datang," jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri. Lalu ia meraih tangan Hinata lagi dan menyeretnya agar Hinata bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikir—?"

DHUARR!

Bunyi letusan kembang api menenggelamkan bunyi sisa kata-kata Hinata. Ya, kedua pasangan itu memang sedang takjub menatap letusan-letusan kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Indah sekali. Percikan-percikan api bertaburan, memberi begitu banyak sentuhan warna pada langit malam yang hitam kelam.

"Indahnya..," gumam Hinata takjub. Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini kejutan! Sudah pasti indah kalau kejutan itu diperuntukkan kepadamu!"

Sesssh..

Wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto memasang tampang serius lalu mengeluarkan isi kantong kiri celananya. Sepasang kalung. Dengan penuh perasaan ia memakaikan Hinata kalung itu. Setelah itu, ia menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Deg!

Rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu pedang lalu dibawa para malaikat terbang ke surga. Intinya, _shock _yang membahagiakan!

Melihat tampang Hinata yang terkejut, Naruto jadi was-was. Ia takut Hinata akan menolaknya, entah karena ia bodoh atau karena ia hanya hidup sederhana.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku rela melindungimu seumur hidup kok!"

Hinata masih saja terdiam.

"Kumohon, Hinata.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Bahkan aku rela kalau harus melamarmu seka—"

"Itu tidak perlu, Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"Itu tidak perlu," ulang Hinata. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. Karena aku mau!"

Mulut Naruto menganga, lalu lima detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Ekspresi senang! Dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak terbendung, Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

_Anata to no ai ga kono mama zutto tsuzukimasu you ni_

_Yozora ni negau mo kono te wa mada hanasenai.._

Hinata memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang ditunjukkan tubuh Naruto kepadanya. Hanya satu kata yang terpikir di otak Hinata.

Hangat..

_Nanigenai hibi kurikaeshiteta nanimo kowaku nakatta_

_Futari de ashita wo mukaerareru koto ga atarimae datta ne_

_Tsuyoi hitomi ni mamorareteiru kono toki ga tomareba ii no ni_

_Takusan no hikari ni terasareta yokogao miteitai.._

'Aku.. sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini..,' pikir Hinata.

_Anata to no ai ga eien de aru you ni_

_Yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai.._

'Jangan.. jangan sampai kehangatan ini lepas dari tubuhku..'

Lalu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

_Doushite mo omotto shimau motto otona ni naritai no ni_

_Guchi toka yowane wo hakeru no wa anata shika inai kara_

_Hajimete kisu wo shita ano toki no amai aji wo oboete iru yo_

_Ima omoeba shiawase sugita no kamo ne.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata, silahkan masuk!" seru Naruto riang sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya. "Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan membuatkanmu ramen!"

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata melepas sepatunya lalu menyimpannya di rak. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apartemen super-berantakan Naruto.

"Ng.. Naruto-kun, kenapa apartemenmu berantakan sekali?" tanya Hinata bingung menatap sepotong pizza yang meluncur keluar dari botol aqua.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya salah tingkah. "Ahaha, kemarin aku pulang subuh dari kerja part-time ku, jadi langsung tidur tanpa beres-beres. Gomen ne.."

"Gak pa-pa kok Naruto-kun. Boleh kubereskan?"

"Terserah kau, tapi jangan repot-repot. Aku juga bisa beres-beres sendiri. Oh iya, Hinata, aku mandi dulu ya.."

"Silakan.."

Hinata mulai beres-beres dari ruang tamu, lalu dapur. Hinata kaget waktu melihat isi sepen Naruto. Cuma ramen instan, gula, garam, dan beberapa sachet teh!

Setelah puas dengan kerapian ruang tamu dan dapur Naruto, Hinata beranjak ke kamar tidur bocah rubah itu. yah, ruang tamu serta dapur tadi bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kamar Naruto! Penuh sampah ramen dan komik-komik. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika ia membersihkan kolong ranjang Naruto dan menemukan dua buah komik hentai.

"Dasar Naruto-kun ini.."

Dengan santai ia melempar kedua komik itu ke keranjang sampah. Setelah itu, ia berniat merapikan tempat tidur Naruto. Ia duduk-duduk dulu di pinggir kasur dengan nikmat.

'Tunggu.. Kenapa rasanya kasur ini ada yang menjanggal?' batin Hinata bingung sambil meraba-raba ganjalannya. Dengan takut-takut, ia menyibak selimut Naruto, dan ternyata ada seorang gadis telanjang di kasur itu! Gadis berambut soft pink panjang. Segera saja Hinata mengenali gadis itu.

Dengan marah ia beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di sana sudah kosong, itu berarti Naruto sudah keluar. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur, dan ia melihat Naruto sedang menuangkan air panas ke dua buah cangkir keramik.

Naruto menyadari kehadiran Hinata, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Hai Hinata, mau teh?" tanyanya ramah. Lalu ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu emosional. "Lho, kenapa kau Hinata?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," kata Hinata sambil melangkah pelan menuju Naruto. Saking marahnya, suaranya menjadi bergetar, namun tetap lembut dengan nada mengerikan. "Siapa gadis yang ada di ranjangmu itu?"

Naruto terkesiap. "Ap—? Hei, jangan-jangan kau berprasangka buruk ya? Sakura-chan bukan selingkuhanku, dia sepupuku. Dia memang—"

"Pacar barumu, Naruto-kun? Jadi sekarang kau menyukai sepupumu sendiri," kata Hinata masih dengan nada yang sama. Malah kini ada air mata tergenang di sudut matanya.

"Bukan, aku mau bilang kalau dia memang mempunyai kebiasaan tidur tanpa memakai baju!"

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Hinata berkata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang kepada Naruto. "Naruto-kun berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku, menyayangiku.. Tapi apa kenyataannya?"

"Aku—hei—Hinata, aku berkata jujur!"

Wusssh!

Grepp!

Hinata melempar pisau lipatnya kepada Naruto. Naruto berhasil menangkapnya sebelum pisau itu mengiris semilimeter-pun kulitnya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan air mata penuh kemarahan.

"Bunuh aku, Naruto-kun. Bunuh aku seperti kau telah membunuh perasaanku."

Naruto kaget bukan kepalang. "Kau gila, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak gila," kilah Hinata sambil meraih pisau dapur lalu menodongkannya kepada Naruto. "Cepat bunuh aku atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku takkan membunuhmu walau kau mengancam akan membunuhku sekalipun," tegas Naruto. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Hanya salah sangka seperti ini, kau menyuruh orang lain untuk membunuhmu?"

Hinata menyibakkan poni dari dahinya yang berkeringat. "Tolong diam, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya mendapatkan kehidupan yang mengerikan. Coba bayangkan kematian yang penuh darah ibumu yang pembunuhnya dilakukan sendiri oleh ayahmu, adik yang terus membuatmu mengingat hal-hal yang tak ingin kau ingat, dan sepupumu yang terus menyalahkan kematian bibinya kepadamu. Dan sekarang? Pacarmu mempunyai selingkuhan di rumahnya. Apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu 'berlebihan'?"

"Hinata, harus berapa kali kuberitahu kepadamu? Dia bukan pacarku! Sakura-chan itu saudaraku!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. "Aku tidak mau tahu," katanya sambil terisak. "Kau datang kepadaku, berkata kalau kau akan melingdungiku tapi nyatanya kau hanya membuatku hancur. Aku benci kau, Naruto-kun. Sekarang bunuh aku atau aku yang akan membunuhmu."

"Aku takkan membunuhmu walau kau mengancam akan membunuhku sekalipun," ulang Naruto dengan nada datar lalu membuang pisau lipat Hinata. Ia mendekati gadis Hyuuga itu. "Tolong, percayalah kepadaku."

"Berhenti, berhenti," ucap Hinata panik sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke depan dan mundur ke dinding. "Kumohon, berhenti."

"Tidak akan.."

Dekat..

"Minggir, atau aku akan—"

Makin dekat..

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang kau percaya kepadaku."

Terlalu dekat..

"Tidak..," isak Hinata.

Hinata sudah tidak sanggup melihat lagi. Ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Naruto sudah terlalu dekat! Malah kedua tangan tan yang kokoh itu mulai mendekapnya, lalu..

Srekk..

Jleb!

"Ukh.."

Dengan sukses, pisau dapur sepanjang dua puluh senti tersebut menancap tepat di jantung Naruto. Hinata sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan terus maju. Bahkan mendekapnya erat.

Erat..

Bahkan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Seakan mau mengatakan "Aku masih ingin kau mempercayaiku".

Tes..

Air mata menggenangi mata Hinata. Betapa bodohnya dia! Naruto kan sudah berusaha meyakinkannya, kenapa dia masih—apa sih—nyolot? Dia terlalu terbawa perasaan! Entah kenapa kalung pemberian Naruto jatuh ke lantai, padahal lehernya tidak berkeringat.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.."

Dengan berat hati Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto jatuh ke lantai, penuh darah serta berat. Hinata mencabut pisau yang telah mengambil nyawa pacarnya. Ya, ia berniat menghabisi nyawanya menggunakan alat yang telah menghabisi nyawa pacarnya. Diarahkan mata pisau itu ke pinggir lehernya..

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Naruto-kun."

Sresssh!

Kini Hyuuga Hinata telah tiadda.

-OWARI-

A/N

Gimana, udah cukup tragedy ma romance-nya? Serah sendiri gak kuat nulis gore. Ampe pengen muntah. Padahal payah gini.

Heheheh..

Boleh minta ripiuw?


End file.
